Love Story
by xox.twilight.vampire.xox
Summary: this is a story based off of Taylor Swift's song Love Story. rated T just in case, you can never really know. ALL HUMAN! please review!
1. Prologue

I had never fully understood why my father had chosen to make some decisions for me, I never understood why he didn't enjoy seeing me smile. Seeing me in love. Seeing me with someone who loved me. Or even seeing me around someone other than myself. It would have been something that I would have had to decide, never seeing my father or never seeing him. But no my father made it for me, he had chosen to move me away, somewhere far away. Even though now I might never understand why he did it. I never might understand what he was thinking.

This is what had happened. I had fallen in love with someone in the royal family, someone who was wonderful to me. My father disliked the family from something that happened long before I was born, that I known for a long time. I didn't think that my fathers dislike would have also been something that he wanted me to do as well. I didn't see anything wrong with them, I thought in a way they were normal like me. I also didn't think that who I chose would make such a problem with him.

Oh, yes I forgot. My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella, my father is Charlie Swan. I would consider myself high in class, since I was a dukes daughter. I lived among the kings, queens, princes, princesses, dukes, and everyone else in high class. I was considered royalty by most. I would have maids help me with everything. I lived in a house that was a castle, it was grand and beautiful. there were also gardens, and streams, and everything went for miles and it seemed like something out of a dream.

Then once my father saw my love for the prince he forced me away. Moving me from my wonderful home in Forks to this dreary little farm town. Forks was everything to me, castles, my home. Now I live among the peasants and farmers in a land far from where I was. I have to help him with the land, animals, and everything I never had to do.

This was never how I wanted it to be, but nothing was going right. My heart was gone with the man I loved, and my father thought I should have loved someone who would be better, I knew it was because of his hatred for the princes family. I wished my prince would come rescue me on a white horse like they did in so many fairytales. My story was no fairytale. I didn't have an evil step-mother, or a villian. I loved my father but I wish he could forget the past and talk it out.

This is my story.


	2. Prologue 2

It was the summer. The grass was green and flowers were bloomed everywhere. The sun shined brightly in the blue sky. Everything was perfect.

I lay lazily in the soft green grass while picking flowers out of the ground and placing them in my long brown hair. I had always loved being outside. The grass that was soft against my skin. The breeze carried the scent of flowers. I loved lying back without any cares and watch the clouds go across the vast blue sky. I would be doing this for hours, without a care in the world.

I lived in a fairly large home; many believed that I lived in a castle since it was so large. I had believed so many who said that, I did believe that I lived in a castle. I felt like I was royalty and that everything I did didn't matter to anyone else because they would only care about my happiness.

I lived in my home with my father and mother, Charlie and Renee Swan. I had always loved them; they were kind to me and treated me dearly. Although I did want a younger sister, or maybe an older brother at some points. But it never happened, and I was fine with that. But it didn't really matter to me. My uncle also lived in the house with us, Phil Chaldier, who is my mom's brother. We also had many maids, butlers, chefs, waiters, and many other servants living in our house. I treated them as family since they pretty much were.

Since I lived in a large home, that most called a castle, I felt like I was a princess. I always wanted to find my prince that would save me from danger and take me away on a white horse into the sunset. But my parents always told me not to believe in fairytales, since sometimes they never happen and that they are a waste of time. And that they just get your hopes and dreams up and then they get crushed by reality. This was something I took hard, but I believed them since they had never let me down.

There was one thing that had always bothered me about my family though. It was about the Cullen's. For some reason my father had a grudge on them and wouldn't let it go, my mother had tried very often. He had always wanted the throne and believed that we should be the royal family instead of him. I was happy about being the daughter of a duke; it had gotten me very far. My father also wanted to rule everything. He believed that the Cullen's had stolen the crown from us, I didn't believe him. Mainly since their family has had the crown for years. So I took nothing from it.

* * *

I was daydreaming when my father had called out to me. I only noticed once he was standing over me.

"What are you doing dear Isabella?" he asked me.

I sat up. I was enjoying myself. "Father I don't see why you are so surprised. I'm always outside laying in the grass. I though you would have known my now."

"Oh my dear, Isabella. We must be getting ready for the ball. We need to be ready to leave in less than three hours I don't know why you seem surprised."

"A ball?" I was surprised, I didn't even know about a ball. "Yes. The Cullen's annual spring ball is tonight. They always have it this time of year" My father answered.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten about this. I always loved going to the Cullen's ball, or any ball they had. I enjoyed them because of their home, all the painting and such. Those things always amazed me. Though my father didn't know this, he did notice that I never danced with anyone, I always seemed occupied.

"Although, I do want you to dance with some men or boys, which ever you decide they are. But don't be occupied I want you do be getting married someday, having children, and being happy. I'm sure you know, but I won't live forever." My father said. I laughed. "Now get going before your mother has my head. I'm sure she won't want you going in a dress covered in grass."

"Alright." I told him.

* * *

I went upstairs and met my mother who seemed preoccupied trying to pick out a dress. She was choosing between a yellow dress, and a coral pink dress. My mom was a little bit taller than me. Her hair was a light brown and had brown eyes like me. She was much prettier than me though.

The yellow dress was a halter that was a bit low in the front. Across the top it was lined with jewels, as well as jewels across her waist. Then it flowed down to the floor.

The coral pink dress was strapless. There were jewels across the entire bodice, and then at the waist it flowed down to the floor and was very princess like. Along the top of the skirt there were a few jewels scattered across it.

"Bella, which dress would you think would look best on me?" I liked them both. My mom was also the only one who called me Bella, since she found it took less breath to say, also that it was my nickname when I was younger. It didn't seem to leave me, which I enjoyed.

"I don't know mother. They are both very beautiful. But I think that the yellow one would look nicer on you, it would make you look brighter without standing out too much." I told her.

"I think you're right." And she went to change into the dress. She came out with the dress on, she looked stunning. Her hair was flowing across her shoulders and it was in curls. "I'm glad I asked you Bella, it looks beautiful. Now time to get you ready."

I got washed up and got all the grass and flowers out of my hair. Then it was dried as best as possible. I went out to meet my mother who was choosing between a blue dress, and a baby pink dress.

The blue one was strapless, and was very faint. There was a flower design on it with jewels. It looked like a dress for a princess.

The baby pink one was a halter that went too far down in the chest that made me uncomfortable to wear it. There were jewels on it. As well as the blue it made me think of a princess.

"I want to wear the blue one. It's a nicer colour on me." My mom nodded her head in agreement.

I got ready and my hair dried into light ringlets and I though it looked beautiful. Then my mom placed a small tiara in my hair that looked like a vine of flowers. It was silver and had a few flowers here and there on it, and it was beautiful.

"I knew how much you loved having flowers in your hair, and it reminded me of you when I saw it." I had tears in my eyes and hugged her.

"Renee! Isabella! We have to go now." My father called from downstairs. We walked down the stairs to greet him, along with my uncle Phil. "Well don't you two look beautiful."

"Thank you." We both said in unison.

Then we got into our carriage and left to get to the ball on time.


	3. Chapter 1

We arrived and two men gave me their hands to help me out. I picked up part of the dress to make sure it didn't get dragged in any mud or dirt as I walked. I got out and joined my parents and my uncle and we entered the ball room. Many people came up and greeted us. I then left and went looking. I looked at the paintings that the Cullen's put up in the ball room. I saw people dancing and men around my age looking for a girl to dance with. I never enjoyed dancing, I was too clumsy. And some people only wanted to dance with others so that they can get to know another and get them for their money. I didn't want any part with it, so I snuck closer to the wall behind many other people. As I walked someone behind me cleared their throat.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton. Would you like to dance with me?" he asked me. He had blond hair with blue eyes. In a way, he seemed almost dog-like.

"Um...sorry but I have to go find someone actually. Sorry, again." I told him as I walked away. Then I saw my uncle Phil standing near a wall. "Phil, there you are." I said when I reached him.

"Oh Bella, I was wondering where you where, you disappeared from under our noses." We both laughed.

"I actually only came over to speak with you so I would not have to dance with Mike Newton. Oh how I dislike him, but he never seems to leave me along." I told him.

"Oh well, I will let you know something, there is balcony on the other side of the ball room, and I've heard that there is a lovely view." He said quietly.

"Thank you, I'm going to go see this amazing view that you speak of." I laughed.

I walked up the few steps that led up to the balcony. I went over to the balcony and leaned against the rail. It was an amazing view, you could see the moon surrounded by stars all scattered around it. The trees were dark, almost black but still had beauty. The castle and balcony reflected a pearly white from the moon. I light summer breeze blew by and I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again and took in the view once more. Then I turned around and saw everyone dancing. There were candles lit everywhere and all the ball gowns made a mosaic of colours along with the other ones that were already in the ball room.

Then as I looked out I saw someone weave through the crowd of people. He was gorgeous beyond words; he looked like a Greek God. He had bronze-tinted hair, and piercing green eyes. I just watched him with intent then I realised he was coming towards me. He walked over to me and brought his hand toward me, offering it to me.

"Hello. Would you care to dance?" he asked. I wasn't sure if I should or not.

"Sure." I told him in a quiet voice.

He took my hand and led me down to the ballroom. He placed my hand on his shoulder while he held my other hand in his, while his other hand went to my lower back. We turned and spun around for no one knows how long. I no longer cared about what happened anywhere around us. I was only aware of myself, and him.

"Isabella!" I was taken out of my daydream when I heard my father's angry voice. Then my father grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him so I got thrown into my uncle. "Come on Isabella. We're going home."

"But father..." I was about to ask him why, but he cut me off.

"No buts' Isabella" My head hung down after that. I looked back to see the man I danced with, he looked sad.

* * *

That night I didn't sleep very well, I just kept picturing his face, his smile, his emerald eyes, and the way he looked at me. Just everything about him made me smile. He seemed perfect to me, like he was a dream come true. He was a prince from a fairytale. He was a prince that would come to save me from the evil dragon. He seemed perfect. And I think I was in love with him. Every time I heard his name my heart would flutter, and I would catch myself thinking about him.

Then I heard something hit my window softly. Like someone was tapping on it, except that I was on the third floor, and there wasn't really any way up except the vines. I went over and opened it. I looked out to see him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to see you. I can't stop thinking about you." He told me. I blushed at this. "Please come down."

"How?" I asked.

"Climb down the vines and I'll catch you." He told me.

"I don't know. Wait there." I told him.

I ran and grabbed my robe. Then I slowly opened my door to make the smallest amount of noise. Then I went down the stairs to the back door. Then I ran out towards him, the moonlight shone down towards that side of the house, and then I went to him.

"There you are. I was hoping you would come outside, I was getting worried you weren't going to come outside." He told me.

"I wouldn't do that." I told him quietly.

He placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. I looked up at him to see him smiling a crooked smile that made my heart flutter. I smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. About leaving early without reason." I told him, I had felt bad about it.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably because your father recognized me, since he has always had a problem with my family. I didn't think you were his daughter, but I guess now I do."

"Wait. You're part of the royal family? You're a Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes. I thought you would have known since all the girls want to marry me. I'm Edward Cullen." He told me.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know, my parents don't really tell me anything about your family. Just that I shouldn't talk with your family, but I never wanted to."

"Well then. I guess it's okay if I stay here with you since you don't want to."

He took my hand and placed it on his shoulder again, and we started to dance. I was lost in my own world again, lost in his eyes. Then we laid in the grass and started talking. I learned about his family, and he learned about mine.

* * *

I woke up in my bed the next morning. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there. I sat up and looked out the window at the bright sun peering in.

"I guess you're awake now." A voice said. I turned my head to see Edward sitting on the chair in front of my vanity that was in the corner of my room.

"Yes I guess. How did I get here? All I remember is us talking outside in the grass." I asked him quietly since I was still tired.

"Well, you fell asleep and so I decided to carry you upstairs, and I kind of knew my way around but I figured that this was your room. I hope I was right." He told me.

"You were. And thank you." I told him. "Wait. What if my parents come in? What if they find you here?"

"Shh. They won't find me. And if they do I'll be alright." He said quietly.

"Okay." Then I heard something down the hall.

"Oh. No." I looked at him in confusion.

Then my door was swung open, and my dad went over to Edward grabbed him by the collar and threw him towards the door. I jumped out of bed to make sure he was alright. He was on his hands and kneed on the floor, I went over and rubbed his back. He looked at me. I smiled at him, even though tears were urging to fall.

"Get out of my house Cullen!" My father yelled.

My mother stood in the doorway with her hand over her mouth. Then Edward got up and started walking away. I stood up to follow him, but my mother grabbed my hand. Then my uncle Phil wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"And stay away from my daughter!" My father yelled from the top of the stairs.

"If you love him, don't let him go." My uncle whispered in my ear, and then he let me go.

I ran down the staircase that Edward was still walking down. I grabbed his hand, and he turned. Tears were running down my face, and they weren't stopping.

"Please don't go, don't leave me." I told him. He looked like he had something to say, but he never said it. He walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Edward!" I yelled towards him. Then he looked at me, then looked outside, and then back at me. We walked outside and I followed him.

"Isabella!" I heard my father yell a few times while I was walking, but I paid no attention. I also heard my uncle tell my father to stop.

"Edward. Please talk to me."

"Bella, I have to leave. I have no choice even if I did your father would never let me be with you."

"Edward I don't care just take me somewhere we can be alone, just you and me." I told him.

"I would love to be alone with you. But with your father it may be very hard."

"I'll wait. Maybe one day we can run away somewhere. You can be the prince, and I can be your princess like in every fairytale."

"I would love to do that, but I can't take you away from your family, especially your uncle and mother. Maybe you can come live with me someday, with my family. Maybe in some way we can join our families together. Then we can be a prince and princess, in every fairytale, and love story that happens in a fairytale." He told me.

"Alright, I'll wait for you. I'll miss you Edward." I told him.

"I will miss you too Bella. I love you." He told me. Then I knew I was really in love with him. He was perfect.

"I love you too." I told him.

With that he left.

* * *

**REVIEW!! **

**This chapter is based on the first part of the song. If you look at the lyrics you can find all the parts of the lyrics in the story.  
**

**ALSO!!! THE DRESSES FROM _PROLOGUE 2_ ARE ON MY PROFILE! SORRY ABOUT NOT MENTIONING THAT  
**


	4. Chapter 2

It was two years since he left. Two years since he said that he would miss me. Two years since he told me he loved me.

I was sixteen two years ago, now I was eighteen and my father kept urging me to go and find someone to marry me. He had told me that if I didn't marry someone soon he would choose someone to marry me, and I would have no say in it. I wanted to marry Edward, even though I knew my father would refuse it. But I wasn't sure if Edward still wanted me, it had also been two years since I last saw him and that was when he was walking away.

It was the same time of year as when I saw Edward, summer. And I was preparing to go to their annual ball, and I wanted to go without making it obvious. I wanted to see him again, look into his sparkling emerald eyes and lose myself.

I was wearing a midnight blue dress. It was a halter that sparkled with thousands of sparkling diamonds. Then the skirt was picked up in a few places with diamonds as well. It reminded me of the night time sky, with the stars sparkling. I thought it was beautiful, which is why I was going to wear it.

I had my hair down; the curls were cascading down my back. It was plain, but became elegant when it was combined with my dress.

"Isabella, we have to go now." My father called from the stairs.

* * *

Then we were in the carriage arriving to the Cullen's castle. It looked the same as it did the last time I was here, which made me smile to see that not everything was different. We got out and went into the ballroom. Everyone was dancing and smiling. I was looking for Edward, but couldn't find him anywhere. This had confused me.

"Oh Charlie, it's so glad to see you here." A man had said to my father.

"Billy, how are you old friend. It has been much too long." My father said to his friend.

"Just fine Charlie, still able to walk around and about, just how I like it." He said with a smile, and then looked at me. "This must be your darling daughter Isabella. Is it not?"

"It is actually. Bella this is Billy he is a friend of my childhood." My father said while putting his arm around Billy's shoulders. "And this must be your son Jacob. Am I right?"

"You certainly are. Well Jacob why don't you and Isabella...wait do you prefer Isabella or Bella?" He asked.

"I prefer Bella."

"Well Jacob why don't you go dance with Bella. Get to know each other a little." The Jacob approached me, and led me to the dance floor.

"Well I'm Jacob. What's your name?" He said humorously.

"Bella and it's nice to meet you Jacob." I told him.

"Well I guess your dad, and my dad are really good friends. And no offence, but I never thought that Charlie had a daughter. He always spent his time around my house with me; I thought he was my second father." He laughed.

"Well he does, and I didn't know that my father knew your family actually."

"Well we don't usually come to these things. But my father wanted to see your dad since they haven't talked in a while. But we don't usually come since the Cullen's are always going to the balls."

"You don't like the Cullen's?" I asked curiously.

"No, I don't think anyone really does, they always think their better because their royalty." He said with anger in his voice.

"Oh, well I guess my family aren't the only ones who think that way." I said

"Well, let's get off that topic. What do you like to do?" He asked.

"Well I like to read. Spend my time outside lying in the grass. Just living my life to the fullest that it can be." I told him. "What about you?"

"Well I like to ride horses. Spend my time inventing, all the crazy things boys do." We both laughed.

Then my father and Billy came to the dance floor and approached us, with my mom and uncle following close behind them.

"Hello you two, are you enjoying yourselves?" My father asked.

"Yes." Jacob and I replied together.

"Well that's good." Billy responded.

"Oh Uncle Phil, can I ask you something?" I asked him as I walked up to him, linked arms and turned around with him.

"Of course you can." He said.

"Can you get me somewhere away from here? I need to sit down and rest, my feet are killing me." I told him in a whisper.

"Sure." Then we walked off and into a hallway that was away from the ballroom, and somewhere that had a bench.

"Thank you." I told him.

"No problem and I will let you be. If anyone asks I will say you went to the washroom, and you take a while longer I will say you must have gone for a walk." I nodded my head.

* * *

I sat there for a long time, just daydreaming about Edward. I wondered where he could have been. Then I remembered that I didn't see any of the Cullen's there. I wondered why that was since it was their ball. I turned my head and saw a room with glass doors, one of which was slightly opened. I went over to it and saw that there was a grand piano in the corner. There was no one in the room. I walked in and closed the door behind me and walked over to the piano. My fingers roamed across the keys, music filled the room. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music. Then I heard the door open and suddenly stopped.

"You play wonderfully, as well as my son actually." The man said. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a kind face. I thought I should have known who it was but it wasn't coming to me. "You seem puzzled. I'm Carlisle Cullen, yes I do know I'm king but I don't like the title much. And please don't bow I find no need in it, and I have never liked it. I like to think of myself as normal." He had humour, and I giggled. "You must be Isabella Swan. You look much like your mother. It suits you."

"Thank you. But I do not understand why you are speaking to me? I thought you and my father hated each other?" I asked him.

"I do not hate your father. I wish we could be friends again but I don't think that will ever happen." He said sadly.

"Wait...Friends? You and my father were friends?"

"Yes, we were once friends. Hasn't your father told you?" I shook my head. "Well I shouldn't but I will, because otherwise your uncle will and then he will have to come here. Well a long time ago when I was younger, about your age, most likely older. And this was before you were born. Your father, uncle, Billy, and I were friends; we had been for most of our lives. There was a grand ball like this one. There was a girl that you father danced with the entire evening. A few weeks afterward he got the courage to propose to her, she said she would think about it. Then my parents sent me off on a trip for a month, and I met her while I was there. When I came back I didn't tell your father about my encounter with her. When he saw her again she said that she couldn't marry him since her heart was with someone else, that someone else was me. Billy and your father were furious they both knew of your dad's love for her and they became angry. Phil was as well but talked to me afterward and asked me. I told him that we met and that we acted as friends and soon that friendship changed to love. Since your uncle was always into finding true love, like in fairytales he understood. But your father never saw that. Then Esme and I were engaged, got married, and had two sons and a daughter. Now my son and daughter are married. But your father never spoke to me again. Then he found Renee. She was the kindest soul that helped him. And now they have you. I couldn't think of someone better for your father than her. But your father is still mad at me for what happened all those years ago." He finished. Tears were in both of our eyes and I was sad as well as angry. Sad because of what happened to poor Carlisle, and angry that my father was so cruel.

"I never knew my father could be so cruel." I told him while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"There are some things that you can never know about a person, until it happens." He said.

"Well I should get back to the ball. I'm sure there wondering where I am." I told him.

"You should. And thank you for listening."

"You're welcome."

With that he opened the door and let me walk out.

"Oh yes. Edward told me to give you this." He handed me a piece of paper. "Keep it safe, don't let anyone see it or read it. Open and read it tonight when you are alone." After the warning he left.

I tucked into my dress since no one would be looking there anyways, and since I had nowhere else to place it.

* * *

**I know this one was short**

**but i have another chapter coming super soon**


	5. Chapter 3

That night we went back to our castle. We went off to our rooms and went to bed. Then I remembered as I laid in bed the letter I had gotten from Edward. I jumped out of my sheets and got up. I grabbed the note and opened it.

"Dear Bella,

I am sorry for not speaking with you, please forgive me. I only wanted to keep you safe from your father so I could see you again. If I came back to soon he would suspect something about us. I still love you, with all my heart. I miss you as well. Every day I think of your smile, your laugh, everything about you, especially your beautiful brown eyes. I'm also terribly sorry for not being there tonight, but I couldn't risk your father hiding you away from me, or seeing you in the arms of someone else. To prove how sorry I am to you, go out to your garden at midnight.

With all my heart,

Edward"

The letter was touching to me; it brought tears to my eyes. I remembered what my uncle told me, once when I was younger.

"True love happens in the blink of an eye, it also disappears just as fast if you let it go. It happens once in a lifetime and can never happen the same way twice."

I knew I had to go see him. Even though he left me I still loved him. Being in his arms made me feel same, his smile seemed like it could stop time. Everything seemed perfect.

I went to my closet and took out a scarlet red dress. It was strapless and had diamonds on the top, with a skirt that flowed outwards to the floor. One I believed belonged in my fairytale.

I snuck out of the house, very quietly. I went out the garden and made my way through the maze and sat on the marble bench that was in front of the fountain. Then I saw him walking towards me. The moonlight reflected off of him and he looked like the prince he was. I ran into his waiting arms. His arms wrapped around my back, mine wrapped around his back holding him tightly to me. He rested his chin on my head that rested on his chest. We rocked from side to side just holding each other, not wanting to let go.

"If you keep holding on to me were going to be permanently stuck together." He said softly. I giggled. "Shh. We don't want people hearing us or we may never get to see each other again if they catch us.

I closed my eyes and wanted to stay like that forever. It seemed to be just Edward and me.

"Why don't we go for a ride?" He asked. I nodded. He took my hand and led me out of the garden towards a white horse. I stopped for a moment and he turned to look at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just that I love fairytale and it always ends with the prince taking his princess off into the sunset on a white horse." I told him.

"Well I'm not taking you away but I could be your prince, and you will be my princess." He said.

* * *

We rode on the horse for hours and I didn't want it to end, then Edward took me back to my house.

"Goodnight Bella, I'm sorry but I have to leave. And I don't want you in trouble." He told me as he got off his horse.

"Alright I understand." Tears were coming to my eyes, and he took me off the horse.

"Please don't cry. I promise I will come back for you, I would never leave you." He took my face in both of his hands and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. He looked me in the eyes and I knew he was telling the truth.

"I know, but it's the thought of you leaving that makes me sad. I'm going to miss you so much." Tears still came, and I threw myself into his chest. He held me as I cried.

"It's going to be okay. I'll come back, you don't need to cry." He pulled me back and looked in my eyes. "I'm going to miss you too, and I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too." I told him. Then he gently pressed his lips to mine and I put my arms around his neck. We then pulled away both gasping for breath.

"I'll see you soon. I promise." Then he left and I walked into the house.

* * *

"Bella, wake up honey. It's almost noon." My mom said quietly while shaking my shoulders a bit.

"Sorry mom. I didn't mean to sleep in so long." I told her.

"It's alright. You just need to get up now." She told me in a quiet voice.

I got up and got ready for the day. I was just planning on going outside and being me. Lying in the grass looking at the clouds go by.

* * *

Things weren't the same as before, Edward would come every Friday night to the garden and I would go to see him. Then he would take me home and tell 'goodnight' along with 'I miss you' and 'I love you'. I was in love with my prince charming. But this night was different.

* * *

"Bella I need to ask you something." He asked me softly as we were cuddling in the grass. I was wearing my red dress again; I liked it for these kinds of nights. It would sparkle along with the stars.

"Okay, ask me."

"Does your father know about your love for me?" He asked.

"No. Why would you ask?" I was curious.

"Because I got a threatening letter a few days ago, and it was from you father." I sat up and stared at him.

"What? Why would he do that?" I asked.

"I don't know but here." He handed me the letter. And I opened it, and read it.

"Dear Edward Cullen,

Stay away from my daughter, it would be better for you, your family, Bella, as well as my own family. She doesn't love you, nor will she ever. I think it would be best if you leave her alone before you hurt her. If you don't I will make sure your life is miserable, and you will never see her again.

Charlie Swan"

I gaped at the letter. I could not believe my father would do this. Tears were coming to my eyes, and they were rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella, it's alright. I don't believe any of it." He took me in his arms and whispered in my ear. He rocked me back and forth until my tears almost stopped.

"How could he do this? I thought he would be glad that I fell in love. I guess I was wrong, and he doesn't even know your dad's side of the story. And I love you Edward, I really do." I told him.

"I know you love me, and I love you too. I guess he can't stand what happened in the past that he doesn't want the same thing happening to you. But I will never let that happen again, I promise." He told me.

"I know."

* * *

Then he took me back home, just before he was going to leave I stopped him.

"Wait, Edward." He stopped. "Will you stay?"

"Of course I will stay, and only for you. " He said to me.

* * *

Then in the morning I woke up on the bed. Edward was kneeling on the floor with his head on his arms, he was asleep. I crawled to him and started to play with his hair. Then he lifted his head and I smiled at him. He smiled back, and rested his head on his arms once more. He was still looking at me his eyes staring into mine. Then he lifted his head and kissed my lips. Then my dad burst through the door, and I jumped back and so did Edward. He was now almost lying on the floor, and I was sitting up on the bed.

"Dad this isn't what it looks like." I told him, putting my hands out in front of me. He was furious. Then I saw that he was starting to go towards Edward. I got up off the bed and ran to stop my dad. Edward also stood up. "Dad please stop." He pushed me to the floor.

"I told you to stay away from her, and what do you do? You break into my house, into her room!" he was angry. Then I ran between him and Edward.

"No, dad, stop. I wanted Edward here. He came to see me last night, we met in the courtyard. It was getting late so I told him he could stay for the night. He slept on the floor, and never in my bed. I love him." I told him. I saw my uncle smiling, but my dad was furious. He pushed me out of the way; I hit the corner of my bed with my hip. Then I fell to the floor and pain was going through my hand. I cried out in pain. Then my mother and uncle ran to me to see what was wrong.

"Charlie, stop! We need to take her to the Cullen's she's badly hurt." My uncle said as he grabbed my dad and stopped him. Then they picked me up and my mother handed me to Edward, I was surprised by this. Then he carried me to the carriage, and my mother got in with us. My father took his own horse, while my uncle took Edward's. And we rode off to the Cullen's castle.


	6. Chapter 4

We arrived at the Cullen's castle near noon. The sun was high in the sky and you could see all the flowers that were growing. Edward got out and helped my mom out of the carriage, and then he took me in his arms. He carried me in his arms, when he got to the front door someone opened it.

"Dad! Mom!" He yelled. He walked in and looked towards the stairs and the dining room, while the rest of my family came in the door. Then I saw Carlisle and his wife Esme come through the door. They both gasped when they saw me cradled in Edward's arms. "She was hurt."

"Alright, bring her upstairs to your room Edward." Carlisle replied.

Then Edward was bringing me up the stairs into a bedroom that was roughly the same size as mine. He placed me on the large soft bed. He placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it. Then I fell asleep as Carlisle walked through the door.

* * *

I woke up to the sun blinding me. It came through the window across the room. I turned my head into the soft pillow, and then a sharp pain went through my hand. I rolled onto my back once again, and let out a soft whimper as I took hold of my hand to stop the pain. Then Edward came through the door, and rushed to the side of the bed. He took my in his arms and started humming. He was humming the song that I had played on the piano in his house so long ago.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, my hand just really hurts."

"I know, it probably will for a little while."

We sat on his bed for a long time. He just held me and hummed, while I had his hand and started drawing imaginary shaped.

"Bella, I'm going to have to leave you. My family and I have to go have a meeting with another King from Angeles. We will be downstairs, but we can't really go in and out of it unless it's an absolute emergency. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, I guess. I don't want you to leave, but I think I'll be alright." I told him. He kissed my forehead and then my lips. Then he left. I laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to my hand throbbing in pain. I cried out because it wouldn't stop. Then my uncle Phil walked through the door, he seemed worried. He put a small pack full of cold water on my hand, the pain died down slightly.

"Thank you." I told my uncle.

"No problem Bella."

"I can't believe this happened. I don't really understand why my father would do something that would hurt me?" I always knew I could trust my uncle with something, especially since he was secretly friends with the Cullen's.

"Well, Bella there is something you need to know about your father, this was a while after your dad found Renee. Before that his heart was set on Esme, but I knew my sister needed to find a husband so I asked her to visit. That was when he met her, and then they were married. So on, but this is something you need to know. It was the spring and your mother was pregnant, but not with you. This was before. Something was going wrong with her pregnancy and she could tell, but your father made her stay in bed. Then one day she asked to go see Carlisle, since he is the only doctor around, and we did. Then when we got there Carlisle said he would do a few tests to see if things were alright. We stayed there for a few days, then weeks. After a few months we went and saw your mother, she was no longer pregnant. Carlisle had told us that there was a problem with the pregnancy and the child died. That was when your father lost it. He was furious with Carlisle; he thought he killed the child to make Charlie more miserable. I knew this was not true because as your father was yelling at Carlisle I spoke to your mother. She said that there was something wrong and that she needed medication. Since she didn't get it checked sooner the baby died. She was crying, but she knew that the baby would be in a better place. We went back home, but Renee really wanted another child. Charlie refused because he thought that this baby would die too. She convinced him and now they have you." He told me.

I was crying I never knew that I was supposed to have an older sibling.

"Your dad wanted to keep you away from the Cullen's, especially Edward because he didn't want you getting hurt."

"I can make my own choices though, can't I?" I asked him.

"Of course, but don't push your father too much." Then he walked out of the room. He nodded to someone, it was Edward. He came over and lied next to me. Then we fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to see Edward next to me. I didn't feel like staying in a bed all day, so I gently shook him. He opened his eyes and they were staring at me.

"Let's go somewhere. Just you and me." I said.

"Alright, then let's go and get ready."

We got out of bed and got ready. I was wearing a strapless baby pink dress. I thought I looked like a princess, and it suited the occasion since I was going to be with the prince. And he did look like a prince.

We went out to the woods and he made sure that I didn't trip over any logs or rocks that protruded from the ground. Then we reached a meadow it almost glowed in sunlight. I ran towards it and spun around. It was beautiful, and then I saw Edward staring at me. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. His arms encircled me in his embrace.

"I would run away with you, but I don't think that you parents would enjoy that very much." He whispered in my ear. I looked up to see him smiling his crooked smile at me. I got up on my toes and kissed his lips.

"I can wait for that. Right now I want to spend my time with you, your highness." I pulled away from his and bowed down to him.

"Well my fair lady, you seem like a princess and I don't think that your father would enjoy this much." Then he took my hand.

"Well he isn't here is he now." Then he wrapped his arms around me once again and kissed me passionately. We ended up falling on the ground and laughing. We stayed on the grass and talked to each other for the afternoon. Then my stomach growled like a lion.

"Well I think someone is hungry. And we should get back anyway." He stood up then reached down to pick me up. He carried me through the forest, and then when we got back to the castle grounds he put me on my own feet. I wobbled a little and almost fell, but his arms caught me before I touched the ground. I grabbed his hand.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too."

I smiled. When we went inside we went straight to the kitchen. Edward grabbed an apron and started to cook. This surprised me I didn't think that Edward cooked. He then handed me a plate of food, I tried all of it. It was the best thing I had ever had.

"This is amazing I didn't know you cooked." I told him as I ate.

"Well it isn't something I usually tell people."

* * *

It was dark out and I was getting tired. Edward and I had been in the piano room. He played for me and helped me. I learned that the song he hummed to me was actually a lullaby he wrote for me. We laughed the whole day.

When I woke up the next morning I got ready and I knew Edward was asleep in the next bedroom since I was in his. I put on a strapless purple dress. When I went downstairs I saw all of the Cullen's sitting at the dining table with my family as well.

"Morning Bella." They all called out in unison.

"Good morning." I replied. Then I sat next to Edward.

We all ate breakfast, we talked a lot and I found out that Edward and two brothers and two sisters, but one of his brother s and sisters were only related because of marriage. As well that all the Cullen kids had been adopted. Edward's older brother Emmett was very large, he had curly hair. He seemed like a giant teddy bear once you met him, and he was married to a girl named Rosalie. She was gorgeous; she had long blonde hair and was very beautiful too. She wasn't the kindest to me but she seemed happy for her brother. Edward's younger sister was fairly small she had spiky black hair that went in all directions; she was very beautiful but not as much as Rosalie. She was married to Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper. He was blonde and was very sweet, but was shy.

We all enjoyed talking to each other, and finding new things out. Then everyone but the parents went outside and we fooled around. We rolled in the grass and ran around.

"Hey little soon-to-be-sister, are you having fun with the all mighty Cullen's?" Emmett asked me. As he laid in the grass next to me.

"Yes I am. And why are you calling me your sister?" I did enjoy being called his sister, being a Cullen. But I was curious.

"Well we all know that Edward loves you. I'm pretty sure that he wants to marry you. And I think you would make the best match for him. Especially since he has never went to a girls house in the middle of the night, get kicked out, and still go back." He told me.

"He's right you know. He does love you and you make him so happy." Jasper said as he came near us and sat down.

"You really think so?"

"Really, he loves you and I think you two are the cutest thing." Alice said as she came near us.

"Thanks, but he hasn't proposed yet. Just to let you know." I told them.

"Well of course he hasn't" Rosalie said in a slightly rude tone. "He hasn't proposed because he doesn't want your father to be mad and make you leave. He wants it to be alright with your family first, and he also doesn't want to make things go too quickly."

"Oh." We were only talking about this since Edward went to get something for all of us to eat. We had been outside for the entire afternoon, and we weren't planning on stopping soon. Then Edward came out with a basket. He pulled out food for us to eat, mainly fruit. I took an apple.

"Well how are you doing love? No one seems to have scared you off yet?" Edward asked.

"I'm doing great, and no. We were just talking and I love your family." All of the Cullen's beamed at me when I said that.

"So Edward, when is the wedding?" Emmett said.

"Emmett, you know there isn't one yet. We have to wait until Bella's father is more comfortable with us, mainly with me." Edward said to Emmett. I smiled when he had said 'yet' which meant that he did want to marry me.

"So is there going to be a wedding Bella?" Emmett asked me. I blushed; I didn't want to answer wrong or anything.

"I do hope so." I said as I looked at Edward. He was smiling his crooked smile, and then he kissed me.

The air was filled with 'awe's for a while and we pulled back smiling. And I was blushing fiercely. Then Alice, Rosalie, and I exchanged a glance and we took our water that we had and tossed it towards the boys. While they gaped at us, with their hair sticking to their faces and drenched in water, we ran towards the garden maze they had. We were laughing as we were running trying to find the way out. Then we stopped out of breath and sank to the ground holding out sides laughing. They eventually found us, and they started laughing with us. They thought it was funny too now, or we thought they did. They picked us up and walked out. Then they dropped us into the fountain. We stood up and walked over to them. We were furious. Then they apologized to us, and we gave in after a very long time of begging. Rosalie gave in before Alice and me because Emmett was getting on all our nerves. Before she hugged him she smacked hard on the back of the head.

"Emmett get it through your head so I don't have to tell you again. Don't get the hair wet!" she yelled. Then she kissed his cheek.

Alice and me gave in because we couldn't stand being mad at them. But Alice was mad about her new shoes being wet. I was mad because my dress was wet. But we soon decided not to let it matter much.

Then the sun was setting and the sky became bright red like fire. We sat down in the grass and looked at it. Once it set we stayed in the grass and watched the stars sparkle and twinkle in the night sky.

"It's twilight. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end." He said softly in my ear. Edward's arm was around my shoulders behind my head. Everyone else was in the almost exact same position.

"But everyday has to end. Because if it doesn't how will you not know if there is another perfect day to come." I said.

"You are right." Then we stayed and watched the stars for the entire night.


	7. Chapter 5

The next morning we woke up and we were still in the grass.

"Good morning to you." Edward said to me.

"Well, good morning to you too Edward." I said. He put two fingers under my chin and brought his lips and pressed them against mine.

"That was a very interesting day." Edward said quietly.

"Morning." Everyone else called out.

"Morning." We called back to them.

"Oh no, my dress is all wet from the dew." Alice exclaimed.

"My hair is wet." Rosalie replied.

"I'm sure everyone's hair and clothing is wet." I replied to them.

"True." They replied back in harmony.

Then we all got up and decided to walk around for a bit, we didn't feel like going inside since it was so nice out. The sun was shining, the bird singing, a light breeze, and all my friends. It was perfect. We were all like siblings having an enjoyable time with each other without a fuss. The sun slowly rose into the sky.

"KIDS!" Esme called from the front door.

"I'm not a kid mom." Emmett whined. We all giggled at him.

"Alright, well almost-grown-ups come in here." She said.

We all went through the door and told her 'good morning.'

We all went to the dining room and got some food to eat. We were laughing so much that it took over two hours to eat breakfast. Esme and Carlisle had been telling stories of the family when they were young. My favorite story was of Edward when he was 4.

"Well when Edward was 4," Esme said, "He would go around the house and act like he was a prince and how he was never going to get married. 'No, girls are icky' he would say. Then when girls came to the house he would run away. Then one day he found some of my shoes and was wearing them all around the house because he wanted to be taller than his brother. Alice would always get mad because she thought he looked silly and that he was going to ruin my shoes. Even when she was little she was always worrying about how she looked. Well then one day Edward was at the house and some friends came over, they had a little daughter. She liked Edward and had asked him to kiss her when she left. Then he ran out of the house like there was no tomorrow."

We all laughed at the story she told.

We were all enjoying each other's company. We ate our food then we all went outside again because Esme and Renee didn't want to clean another set of dirty clothing. We were all rolling in the grass. Then we were lying down on each other.

"So, I could really get used to having you around here little Bella." Emmett commented.

"Why thanks Emmett, I have always wanted a teddy bear of a brother." We all laughed at my comment.

"Yeah, just wait until you actually live here for sure, and your part of the family. Then the torturing begins." He said evilly.

"Jasper, what does the teddy bear mean by torture?" I asked.

"He means like dump water on your head in the morning." Jasper said.

"Eat all of your food on your plate while you're not looking." Edward responded.

"Eat all of the food in the house."

"Break the piano."

"Break the carriage."

"Scare the horses."

"Scare the butler."

"Scare the maids."

"Scare the family, now our extended family won't even visit."

"Scare anyone."

"Hide your dresses."

"Hide your shoes."

"Take all of your jewelry and hide them around the house."

"Steal your blankets in the middle of a cold night."

"Make scary noises at night."

"Spill drinks on your dress at a party."

"Wear your shoes."

"Wear your dress."

"Scare you in the morning by being really really close to you when you wake up."

"Throw pillows at your head when you wake up."

"Open the curtains very early in the morning and blind you because of the sun."

"Flip your bed upside down." Jasper and Edward were going back and forth with all these things. Edward said this and looked evilly at Emmett, like these were things that Emmett had already done.

"That was a good one I must say." Emmett responded. Then Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Slam the door really early in the morning and say that the world is going to end." Jasper said.

"Use up all the hot water." Alice said this.

"Steal a dress from a store." Rosalie responded.

"Steal anything from a store, and then blame it on one of us."

"Eat all of mother's cookies and saying that they were eaten by a wild animal."

"Take the shoes from your closet and hide them where you can't reach."

"Yeah, that one is terrible when you're small." Rosalie said to Alice. Now Alice and Rosalie were saying different things that Emmett had done.

"Come on, they were just jokes." Emmett said.

"Still Emmett, you shouldn't do any of those things. Actually don't do anything mean to Bella when she comes." Alice said to him. I giggled.

"Do you want to come stay Bella?" Edward asked.

"Of course I do, why would you think I wouldn't?" I said to him.

"I don't know, maybe you would rethink it because of the scary bear." I laughed at this. Then I kissed him.

"I wouldn't think of not staying here."

We were telling stories of when we were younger and we were laughing about how silly we had been. Emmett had thought that at one point when he became king that he could control all the animals and make them take him everywhere. Alice had thought that she would rule the world and have everyone wear clothing that she created. Rosalie thought that she could find everyone's true love, and have a happy ending for everyone. I liked her idea. Jasper thought that he could sail the oceans and find the newest and most rare animals, like a werewolf. Edward thought that girls were gross.

"Well we were all silly when we were younger and we had to grow up." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, but Emmett never seemed to have grown up." Edward responded, and then he threw a glass of water at Emmett and ran away.

"Why you little thing, get back here and face me like a real…"

"Teddy bear?" Jasper responded before Emmett could finish his sentence.

"Not you too, get back here, the both of you." Emmett yelled as he ran after Jasper and Edward.

They were running around the grass trying to stay out of reach from Emmett. They ran through the bushes and trees. They rolled down the hills. They also took buckets of water from the fountain and threw them at Emmett when he got close enough. This went on for a long time. Alice, Rosalie, and I were rolling on the grass clutching our stomachs from laughing so much. Then Emmett had them both in a headlock.

"So who's the teddy bear now?"

"It's still you Emmett." Jasper responded.

"And I think you need to shower or something, you smell really bad." Edward said.

"Are you sure it's not you? Oh well, how about you take a bath." Then Emmett threw them into the fountain. "And I don't smell because, how many buckets of water did you guys throw at me?"

"Fine Emmett, you win." Jasper and Edward responded.

Edward came and wrapped his wet arms around me, and kissed my neck and then my cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm wet, but good." I kissed his lips.

"Well how about once I dry, you and I go inside and play piano?" He asked me.

"Alright, I have been told that you play piano very well. Would that be correct?"

"Yes it would be. I have heard that you can also play the piano very well, would that be true?"

"It would be." I replied to him.

* * *

We had been sitting in the sun for a long period of time. Then we had decided to go inside and play piano like we had said we would. We sat down, and Edward started to play the familiar melody that I had played not so very long ago. I remember it well.

* * *

I had been dancing with Jacob for a long period of time, and my feet started aching. We had discussed a little bit about the Cullen's then my father and Billy had interrupted our dancing, which I was fine with. Then I had my uncle drag me away from it. Then I walked into a room with a piano and saw a piece of music on it, I was unfamiliar with the tune, but played none the less. Then Carlisle came in a told me the story of my father.

* * *

Then I was brought back by Edward kissing my cheek.

"What wrong love?" He asked.

"Nothing really, just remembering when I first came in here and played this." I told him while pointing towards the music.

"Well I wrote it for you." My mouth hung down, I didn't know that he wrote this for me. It was lovely and melodic, something of pure beauty and talent. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it." I answered him.

We played over and over again. We enjoyed each other's company, and I loved the music. We played for a long time, and we lit candles so that we could still play after the sun had gone down past the horizon. It was dark now, and the candle was half melted, I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in his bed, with him nowhere to be found. This surprised me.

"Edward?" I softly called out. But there was no reply.

Then my father came bursting through the door and I almost fell off of the bed. He grabbed my arms and dragged me to the bathroom and pulled out one of my dresses. He threw it at me.

"Put it on." He told me fiercely.

I quickly got dresses in a coral pink dress my mother had gotten me. When I walked out my father grabbed my arm once again. He dragged me down the stairs and out of the house. Our carriage was waiting but I didn't see any of the Cullen's or my family nearby. I didn't understand. My father pushed me into the carriage. Then it started to move. It was only my father and me, I was worrying now.

"We are never going to see that family ever again." He said, and I looked at him in shock.

"What about mother, and Uncle Phil?"

"Well since they wanted to stay and visit the Cullen's I guess they are staying there." I gaped at him, how could he just leave our family there? They were the only family we had left, or that we knew about. So many questions were coming to my mind, and I had no answer. Why did he just want to leave them behind? Why would he want to take just me? What made him want to decide that choice?

I didn't know if I would see Edward ever again.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**I wanted to add extra and I didn't have time, but then I did so here it is.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**and pictures of the dresses are on my profile!**


	8. Chapter 6

**im really sorry that i havent updated in FOREVER ! but ive been super busy and lazy that i havent taken the time to finish. and i lost the files for this chapter so i had to make it up again ... and i know that it seems like a quick ending but i tried my best. so i hope you all like it. and if you have any ideas or things just tell me , im open to them. hope you like it !**

* * *

It seemed like the carriage ride would take forever, we just kept going and going. I drifted in and out of conscienceness several times, every time I would jerk up and think I was back in the soft warm bed that I had at the Cullen's castle, but I was always let down.

My father had a grin on his face that worried me, he was never like this before, he had always been kind and he would never hurt me. Now I felt as if there was no one left for me to talk with because Charlie was now a completely different person than I had ever believed.

* * *

Then the carriage came to abrupt halt and I was jerked out of my seat. I looked out of the small window and there was a large field with a small farmhouse at the far end of it. I curious to see what my father was doing, but I learned through the trip not to ask questions because I never got the answer. Then he had the men take our bags toward the house and he turned towards me.

"This is our new home." my mouth dropped, he couldn't be serious. We had lived a life of luxury and he took me far away to a poor farm town so that he can keep me away. I had never done work in my life because ive had the luxury of maids and servants to do the work for me, though I was always grateful for what they did. "now you should go change into clothing that is easier to work in because you are now going to be working on a farm. We will grow some vegetables, fruits, grains, and raise animals too." I didn't look up I just kept my head down as tears formed on my face and I went to the house and did as I was told.

* * *

Months had passed by. My hands are worn and cut from all the work I had done, and my hair is messy and I don't look like I was ever royalty to begin with. I cried every night hoping that some way Edward would find his way to me and that my family would be safe. My father was the same ruthless man he had become when he brought me here, but I know somewhere in his heart he is a different man. A man like he was so long ago.

* * *

I woke up one morning thinking something was going to happen, though I didn't bring my hopes up. I went outside fed the pigs, cows, chickens, and horses, then watered the flowers, furits, and vegetables like I did every morning. Then I went out into the field and started checking all the crops to make sure there were no weeds and I made my way over towards the line of trees that marked our farm from the forest. I heard a faint horn in the distance, though I thought nothing of it. I walked towards the road when I heard a gallop of hoofs. Two horses came over the ridge of the hill with two men dressed in fine attire came my way.

"Excuse me dear lady, we seem to be lost. Can you help give us some directions as well as some water, if its not too much difficulty." the man said, his voice seemed very familiar to me.

"certainly, though my house is very far down along those trees and its quite a distance to walk if you are in a hurry." I said to them softly.

"well then," the other man said with a voice full of sadness, though it was melodic. "hop on, and we shall ride down since it will take less time and will give your legs a rest."

We rode down to the house and my father came out, he asked me to stay outside though I don't understand why. I didn't think much, I walked back towards the trees and hummed to myself quietly and thought about those men. They seemed so familiar to me, and I don't know why. Then I remembered those crystal green eyes that glittered like emeralds, and thought that maybe those men could tell me how he was, or take me back with them. One of the men came out of the house and walked towards me, he was the one that seemed so sad. He had a smile on his face that made my heart melt.

"oh my dear Isabella, how it had been so long since I have seen your charming face. I have almost forgotten your beauty and I am sorry for not recognizing you before." he called to me. Then I realized that this was Edward. My heart felt light and I ran towards him, he embraced me in his warm arms and I never wanted to let go. "you father had given me permission to marry you, he realized how sad you were and sent a letter telling me to come and get you. He only did this to see how much you really cared for me, and how much I cared for you."

* * *

We rode back to the castle that night. I had gotten bathed and dressed in all the finest clothing I would never appreciate more than I did. The next day we were married on a sunny meadow just past the forest behind the castle. I had gotten my wish. Now more than ever we are really one big family, we have no more troubles between us. Now its time for a new beginning for all of us, and time for someone else's fairytale to be revealed.

**THE END**


End file.
